A network-based service can connect users with available service providers who can provide the requested service for the users. A given user of the network-based service can be prompted to demonstrate that he or she has physical possession of an object (e.g., a payment card) before being able to request the network-based service. Conventional object-verification methods simply prompt the user to capture an image of the object to demonstrate that he or she has physical possession of the object.